interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bank Attack Shines Light On Anarchist Movement
September 20, 2042: Bank Attack Shines Light On Anarchist Movement - Los Angeles, CA, NAU. Two days following an armed attack and attempted destruction of Global Unified Bank NAU Branch Headquarters, a recording has been sent to all media channels from the group claiming responsibility; Liberty's Children. The recording was digitally constructed, with the spokesperson's image and voice appearing to be a superimposed compilation of many people and voices speaking all at once, with all faces masked and all detectable voices altered. It is speculated that this was done to make it harder for identity analysis. The collective, referring to themselves as Lysander - an alias, no doubt chosen for the famous individual anarchist Lysander Spooner - took full responsibility for the attack. Boasting that this attack was, "A victorious moment for liberty," the Lysander collective indicated that this would only be the first of many such incidents to come. Violence, they explained, is to be expected, and would be carried out, against anyone who violates what they call the Non-Aggression Principle - a stance which asserts that coercing people into relinquishing their rights and freedoms is immoral. In the recording Lysander chillingly stated that, "All assailants against humanity's natural rights will be found, and dealt with accordingly." Liberty's Children, who can trace their roots to pre-Resource Wars America, have historically been a solid voice of Classical Liberalism for decades. During the Wars they gained immense popularity particularly in the Southern states, and became a valid political force in their own right. Political analysts have been shocked and appalled to see the downward spiral towards this more militant and radical form of Anarchism that has erupted in the group since the signing of the Global Peace Act in 2037. America wasn't the only country in the world to see a rise in Anarchist ideology during and after the Resource Wars. Similar revolutions occurred in Russia, Greece and Spain, where disillusioned populations reacted to their government's inability to protect the population from hunger and poverty during this critical time. Mercedes Alanis Olivares, spokeswoman for a similar group named the Unchained Hands (Spain), released this statement to the press, shortly after the Lysander video went public: "The time for passive objection is over. It perished the moment the Consortium began to strong arm countries into their global governance, which is truly nothing more than global control. We will take up arms in open rebellion to this organized assault against individual rights and freedoms. Dame libertad o muerte." On the other side of the fence are the Landless Nomads, the radical anarcho-pacifist group operating out of the Tula region in Russia, who have condemned the actions of Liberty's Children entirely. Their statement to the press reads as follows: "Liberty's Children has fallen prey to the folly of man's most primal and abhorrent urges, and maligned a true intent with a carnal desire for destruction. The Landless Nomads do not condone this group, nor their actions. Only monsters resort to claws when they are unable to get what they please and a stateless society must only be achieved through non-violence." The wildly successful group, the Heralds of Athena, who have successfully reinstated Classical Athenian Democracy in Greece while zealously keeping their country out of the umbrella of Consortium support, have remained auspiciously silent on the matter. It is worth noting however that the group itself broke away from the philosophy of anarchism in favor of a government stressing direct democracy which it still promotes over a stateless society. It remains to be seen how the effects of this attack will ripple out to other Anarchist movements across the globe, or whether the actions of Liberty's Children will ultimately help or hinder their cause, but one thing is becoming clear: The Global Senate and its watchdog the Consortium are not without opposition. Category:Lysander Category:Liberty's Children Category:Unchained Hands Category:Landless Nomads Category:Resource Wars Category:Global Unified Bank Category:Heralds of Athena Category:Global Senate